


Control

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, don't hate me, season 12 au, this is all for a good reason I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Mothers are excellent pressure points. And Rowena MacLeod is a powerful witch, to add to the allure.





	Control

**One month prior**

Mothers are excellent pressure points.

Sadly, most of the children who find their way to Kendricks no longer have any. They might never have lost Mick Davies if he had a mother.

But, Dr. Hess learned from Mary Winchester, the King of Hell of all people still has one.

Their relationship seems to be... tempestuous at best, and she can’t really tell them a lot about it (and this is the great hunter whose praises Ketch sang? Dr. Hess is starting to think he adored Mary Winchester for other reasons he doesn’t want to know about), but the point is, the witch called Rowena is Crowley’s mother and she knows how to get under his skin.

And perhaps... more?

First of all, she starts ordering more Men of Letters to come to America. Despite their earlier plans, they will need reinforcements if they want to get this situation under control.

The Winchesters cannot be found. For now.

But the witch, that’s another matter.         

They have a long, proud history of catching witches.

The Middle Ages were a highly successful period in that regard.

Eventually, it transpires that she has been staying in Florida for the past few months, enjoying the attention of several millionaires in their private clubs.

“I have already dealt with her son” Mrs. Winchester argues. “I should be the one to talk to her.”

“No offense, but exactly the history your respective sons share might make the conversation difficult. This is a business arrangement, not a hunt.”

Much as she doesn’t like the thought of working with a witch, she could easily live with it if Rowena MacLeod accepts her offer. She has to be careful, of course. If she’s anything like her son, her loyalties can shift in an instant.

But then, her offer is rather good, if she says so herself.

She would have been surprised if the witch didn’t recognize her immediately for a threat as soon as she steps into the club, and she doesn’t disappoint.

She’s only sat down when she saunters over, wearing an Armani dress and much too impractical shoes.

“Hello. Rowena MacLeod. And what would you want?”

“What makes you think I want anything from you?”

She shakes her head.

“I’m centuries old, dearie. I regognize a hunter whne I see one.”

“I am not a hunter” she tells her pointedly. Hunters have always disgusted her. Muscled apes, running into dangerous situations juts because they could without proper intel.

“Oh. So you are one of them” she replies carelessly, without letting her know if that is better or worse in her view.

“Yes. I am the leader of the Men of Letters.”

“Not leader enough to change the name” Rowena mutters.

She doesn’t react to the subtle insult.

“I am here to offer you – “

“I cannot imagine I’d be interested in anything you have. As far as I can tell, you haven’t managed to hunt down two hunters – three now, I heard. What could you possibly have that I would want?”

“What about complete control over your son? And Hell, respectively?”

It’s an old parchment they have kept in their archives for a long time. While a spell to control demons is a tempting concept, only a powerful witch will be able to cast it.

Rowena MacLeod might be strongest they have yet encountered, and she has an actual reason to work with them.

And really... if she should indeed be able to control Hell... the devil they know is certainly better than any other, isn’t that true?

Plus, witches are a lot easier to kill than demons.

Her eyes narrow.

“I am listening.”

**Now**

“My dear Madam Umbridge, I cannot think of any reason why you of all people would want to make a deal with me. Aside from the fact that I won’t.”

“You haven’t listened to – “

“I don’t need to. No deal. Doesn’t matter how long you keep waving your eyelashes at me. Or Mummy Winchester, for that matter.”

“I know you have them” Mary Winchester hisses at him. “I know part of why they are so confused is – “

“Confused? It might be one way to describe them, but certainly not in the way you think. I assure you, everything they’ve done since they walked away from your shining example of motherly love they have done of their own free will.”

 She wants to argue, but Dr. Hess interrupts her before she can speak.

“This doesn’t help us, Mrs. Winchester. Mr. Crowley, think about it. We can guarantee you that, if you give us the Winchesters, no one will ever bother you again. We will take over and rid America of monsters and ghosts, but we could make a deal that ensures your business would stay unharmed. Of course this would include all future generations of Men of Letters.”

Apparently she’s done something that, as she’s gathered from her reports, is not an easy task.

She’s surprised the King of Hell.

He’s studying her, baffled, before, to her surprise, he throws his head back and laughs.

“You should check your records again, my dear. As much as it pains me to admit it, I would never betray the Winchesters. Never again.”

Dr. Hess thankfully learned to hide her emotions a long time ago. Sadly, both Elton and Willoughby make surprised noises behind her, and Mary Winchester looks incredulous.

She certainly never expected this – loyalty from a demon.

“Are you sure? It is a good offer.”

“It is” Crowley agrees, surprising her yet again. “The monopoly of all the Men of Letters’ supernatural needs. But guess what. I don’t let myself be controlled by anyone.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Fergus.”

Dr. Hess didn’t hear Rowena enter the room.

Neither did anyone else, apparently.

“Mother? What are you doing here?”

She ignored his question.

“It has been a while.”

“Since you sent my son to his death. I remember.”

“Oh, Fergus, let bygones be bygones.”

“Why should I? I’m in a trap and you are doing business with the enemy.”

He’s still relaxed, sure of himself.

He won’t be for long.

“What can I say? I know a good offer when I see one, just like you.”

“That the day should come when a demon has more backbone than a witch...” he muses, eying the book she’s carrying, not even paying anyone else attention anymore.

It angers her, a little. But they’ll learn. Soon all these wild hunters and awful creatures will learn just what they are capable of.

“Mr. Crowley, have you ever heard of the Spell of St. John?”

His demeanour changes – subtly. She doubts anyone but herself and his mother can tell.

“That’s – that’s just a myth. No one has ever done it.”

“Because no one had the power, dearie” Rowena says. “Me, on the other hand...”

If it works, they’ll have an ally right in the middle of the enemy camp. Or at least a servant. He won’t want to follow their orders, of course; but he won’t be able to help it. According to the spell, no demon can resist.

“You can’t – “

“Oh, but we can, Mr. Crowley. You will report to us regularly, and you will let no one know you’re under a spell, or that we summoned you, or anything else that would endanger our mission.”

“To commit genocide” he snarls, and to her shock she realizes he thinks he’s actually better than them.

A demon. Believing he’s genuinely a better person than they could ever be.

Cold fury grips her.

“Perform the spell.”

As Rowena prepares the ingredients, she can tell Crowley is trying everything to get out of the trap.

He won’t. They’ve made it extra strong just to be sure.

“Leave the room” she orders the others.

They are not exactly sure how far the power the spell gives them will stretch. Ideally, only those who are in the room when it is performed should control the demon.

“You too, Mrs. Winchester” she says after Elton and Willoughby have shuffled out.

“But – “

“ _Now_ ” she orders her, and finally the irritating huntress leaves, but not without a last dirty look at their victim.

Rowena begins to recite the spell as soon as the door closes behind her.

Just before she finishes it, something unexpected happens.

“Mother, _please_ – “

 He’s genuine in his plea, just like he was when he told them he wouldn’t make a deal with them.

Rowena’s hand stills for a second, but she moves forward with the spell.

It’s only a fraction of a second, it might as well just be part of the work.

She finishes it.

Bright light fills the room.

**Two hours later**

“Ah, Crowley. I was wondering where you had flattered of to”.

Dean chuckles about his own joke.

“Hell business.”

_It’s not what he wants to say, but he can’t help it. He has no control over his body, sometimes even his thoughts get out of order._

_He assumes this must be what it feels like to be possessed. He’s suddenly glad he always preferred dead meat to have to subdue a struggling soul._

“We think the Men of letters might be trying to consolidate their forces – “

_No, Dean, don’t tell me. I’ll have to report back to them._

_Squirrel, don’t._

_But he does, and half an hour later he’s back at_ their _base, betraying the Winchesters, betraying –_

_Betraying his family._

_They are going to bleed for this._

_I swear it, Dean._

_I’ll find a way out._

_And they’ll bleed._


End file.
